


Lighten Up Haven

by Candy1983



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 03:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19076338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candy1983/pseuds/Candy1983
Summary: Anita convinces Jason to help her teach Haven to lighten up. The ending is not what you would expect.





	1. Chapter 1

Haven stormed into Anita’s house and yelled, “Where is that smart little ass wolf?!”

“Jason is upstairs with Anita and Nathaniel. What did he do now?”

“He put this CD in my radio with the volume up. When I turned on the car the speakers were blaring,” Haven said, seething. “What’s worse is the song on it. Care to guess what song it is?”

“I don’t know, ‘The Cookie Song’,” Micah said laughing at his own joke.

“You knew?”

“What?! He actually did that?!,” Micah said laughing.

Haven growled and ran upstairs.

“I’ll never tell him, but that was actually a good one,” Micah said under his breath. “I can’t stand that lion.”

Upstairs Jason was laughing at something Nathaniel had said and then he abruptly stopped. He smelled Haven an instant before he felt the power that always preceded him. He ran and stood behind Anita. Right now that was the only safe place for him.

“What did you do?” Anita and Nathaniel both asked.

Jason grinned and said, “While he was in the store I put ‘The Cookie Song’ in his CD player. Then I turned up the volume on the radio so that when he turned on the car it would blast out of the speakers.”

“Good one,” Nathaniel said smiling.

“Nathaniel, don’t encourage him,” Anita said with a serious tone and then burst out laughing.

 

Haven busted into the room and growled, “I want that wolf, Anita. He has truly gone too far this time.”

 

“You know the rules, Haven,” Anita said as she walked up to him. “I’m Jason’s Lupa and he is under my protection. Besides it was only a little prank and no harm was done.”

 

“No, but I’d like to do some harm,” Haven said.

 

Anita hugged him and then started to hum. Haven pulled away and looked at his Regina in complete disbelief. Anita grinned and continued to hum.

 

“Anita! Please don’t, you’re encouraging this crap. I am your Rex and I won’t put up with it.”

 

Anita started to sing, “C is for cookie that’s good enough for me.”

Micah’s voice from behind him sang, "C is for cookie that’s good enough for me.”

 

Nathaniel and Jason both grinned, "C is for cookie that’s good enough for me.”

 

Then all four of them finished it, “Oh....cookie, cookie, cookie starts with C.”

 

“Fuck you all,” Haven growled as he pushed past Micah to leave the room.

 

“What’s the matter, Cookie Monster? It is your song right,” Anita said laughing.

 

Then all of them laughed as the front door slammed.

 

“He’s not going to wait and kick my ass later is he?” Jason asked suddenly serious.

 

“No he’ll forget about it in a few days,” Anita said grinning.” Then you can find a way to remind him, after you do stay within sight of Jean-Claude, Richard, or me.”

 

“Oh, Anita you’re so bad,” Jason said laughing. “I didn’t think you had it in you.”

 

“I don’t usually but Haven needs to lighten up; who better to do it than you.”

 

“You got it, Lupa. I’ll give it my best shot.”


	2. Chapter 2

A week had gone by and Haven was still seething from Jason’s prank. He had tried several times to catch the wolf alone but he was always with Richard, Micah, Jean-Claude, or Anita. Haven decided to back off for a few days to let Jason think all was forgotten. He would let the wolf alone for now.

 

Haven was standing in the checkout line at the grocery store when he looked up and saw Jason leaving with Nathaniel and Anita. He smiled at Anita and glared at the wolf and leopard. All three of them grinned at him and continued on their way out.

 

Haven set his groceries on the checkout counter and waited as everything was rang up. The cashier then stopped and cocked her head to the side.

 

She then smiled at Haven and said, “Either you have a cell phone going off or I’m hearing things.”

 

It was then that Haven heard it, “C is for cookie that’s good enough for me. C is for cookie that’s good enough for me. C is for cookie that’s good enough for me. Oh....cookie, cookie, cookie starts with C.”

 

Haven dug his cell phone out and the music got louder. He switched his phone to vibrate and put his phone away. His lion was roaring in anger and wanting a fight.

 

The cahier then said, “That’s sweet; keeping that song on there for your kids. Your total is $34.98.”

 

“I don’t have any kids,” Haven said paying for his stuff.

 

The cashier then grinned and held in a laugh as she said, “Have great day.”

 

Haven grabbed his bags and left the store. He got in his car and threw his groceries into the back seat. He started the car and drove to where he knew Jason was. This time he didn’t care who was there; he was going to beat the shit out of that wolf.

 

He pulled into Anita’s drive way and noticed that Richard was there. It didn’t matter the little wolf was his. He went inside a stalked to the kitchen.

 

“Jason,” he growled, “come out and get your ass kicked like a good little wolf.”

 

“There will be no ass kicking,” Anita said laughing. “He’s protected.”

 

“You can’t stop me, Anita. I will go through all of you if I have to.”

 

Micah then said, “Three alphas against one; I like those odds. Leave him alone.”

 

“Richard, you are his Ulfric are you going to do something about this?”

 

“Anita is my Lupa and she says he’s to be left alone.”

 

Then thinking it was safe Jason walked into the kitchen from the backdoor. Haven went for him only to be blocked by Richard.

 

“Need I remind you that I can and will wipe the floor with you,” Richard growled. “Leave my wolf alone.”

 

Haven remembered their last fight very well. He knew that he had been trumped and reluctantly backed off. Then he turned to Anita and she grinned as she began to hum. Haven glared at her and started to leave the kitchen.

 

“Lighten up a little, Haven; it’s a harmless joke nothing more,” Anita said.

 

Haven stormed out of the house knowing that they would be laughing once he was gone. He would get that little wolf one way or another.


	3. Chapter 3

Haven growled as he opened his Facebook wall and saw that Jason had posted a video of The Cookie Monster. He looked at the day and time and realized it had just been posted. A closer look revealed that the location was The Circus’s library.

 

Haven slammed his laptop shut and hauled ass to the library. When he got there he could smell Anita and Jason but they were nowhere to be found. One of the computers was still on and as he got closer to turn it off he could see The Cookie Monster’s image on the screen. 

 

Then he heard, “C is for cookie that’s good enough for me. C is for cookie that’s good enough for me. C is for cookie that’s good enough for me. Oh....cookie, cookie, cookie starts with C.”

 

Haven turned the computer off and followed Anita’s sent. He followed it all the way to Jason’s bedroom door and was about to bust in when he heard them talking inside.

 

“Wow that was close,” Jason said.

 

“Yeah I think that’s the fastest I've gone in a longtime,” Anita said laughing.

 

Haven’s eyes widened as he realized Anita was in on it too. What the hell was she playing at?!

 

“Me too,” Jason responded. “This is all really fun but why are we doing all this again? I know you want the lion to lighten up but I’m going to be the one getting his ass kicked.”

 

“I've come to care a lot about him and I don’t want to hurt him. If he doesn’t lighten up soon he’s going to hurt or kill somebody else that I love and forced me to hurt or kill him. I don’t want to do that, Jason, he’s come to mean as much to me as the rest of you do.“

 

Dumbfounded Haven stepped away from Jason’s door and went back to his own bedroom. Then he sat on the edge of his bed and thought of the conversation he just overheard. He couldn’t believe his ears; she loved him as much she did the others and didn’t want to fight with him. That ridiculous ‘Cookie Song’ and the wolf’s pranks were her way of trying to tame… no not to tame him but to save him. 

 

Haven then had a great idea; he would come up with a prank of his own. Whatever he came up with he knew it was going to have to serve two purposes. The first purpose was to get back at the wolf by scaring him without hurting him. The second was to prove to Anita that he had a sense of humor and could get along well with others. He grinned; this was going to be really fun.


	4. Chapter 4

Haven looked down at his watch and grinned. If everything went according to plan Jason would be home any minute. He had already talked to everyone except for Anita and they agreed to be conveniently out of the way.

 

Jason pulled into The Circus parking lot and got out of his car. He immediately smelled danger in the air and turned to face Haven and who was no more than fifty yards away. The lion grinned at him but didn’t move toward him.

 

“Shit!” Jason said as he ran for the back entrance.

 

Haven followed him at a slow pace and gave him time to open the door. Once Jason was inside Haven could hear the sound of him running. The lion grinned and picked up his speed but still he didn’t run. After all he knew the little wolf’s mind; he would seek out someone to protect him. Haven also knew that the only other person here was Anita and she was in the kitchen with her coffee.

 

As he had predicted Jason was flinging open doors only to find empty rooms. Haven could smell fear as he closed in on the wolf. Jason almost made it to the kitchen but before he got to the door Haven blocked it.

 

“I finally have you little wolf and no one is here to stop me,” Haven said as he grabbed Jason’s shirt front and backed him up to the wall across from the kitchen.

 

“Anita!”

 

Right on cue Anita flew from the kitchen and pulled her gun. Haven shot her a predator’s grin and looked back at Jason.

 

“Let him go, Haven, now,” she ordered in a voice so calm and cold it would have made Death proud.

 

Haven moved both his hands to Jason shoulders and began to hum. Both Anita and Jason’s jaw dropped and Haven’s grin went from that of a predator to one of pure amusement.

 

Then he let go of Jason as he began to sing, “C is for cookie that’s good enough for me. C is for cookie that’s good enough for me. C is for cookie that’s good enough for me. Oh....cookie, cookie, cookie starts with C.”

 

Jason was the first to figure out what was going on and started laughing. Anita stood there staring at Haven and then let a smile slowly form on her lip.

 

“Did I lighten up enough for you?”

 

“How did you –“ Anita started before he cut her off.

 

“I have my ways,” he said grinning. “So what do you think?”

 

She pulled him into a hug and said, “I think that will do.”

 

“Where in the hell is everyone?” Jason asked.

 

“They are up top; once they figured out I had no plan to hurt either of you they were willing to leave for a short while."

 

“They were in on this too?” Anita asked.

 

“Yeah somewhat, but apparently two of them didn’t trust me,” he said pointing to two figures in the shadows.

 

Jean-Claude and Richard stepped from the shadows as Jean-Claude spoke, “None of us trusted you. We volunteered to come because we know we could have stopped you if we had needed to.”

 

“Well now you can see I’m starting to change my tune; we all know I could’ve hurt the little wolf but I chose not to. The changes I have to make to myself are going to be hard but I’ll do it for Anita.”

 

“If you’re willing to change that’s good enough for me,” Micah said from behind Anita and Haven.

 

Haven turned around to face Micah and saw that he was joined by Nathaniel, Nicky, Damien, and Asher. They all seemed to have a look of respect in their eyes, except for Asher who as always was unreadable.

 

“Thank you,” Haven said softly and then looked at Jason with a smile on his face. “Thanks for the pranks but don’t do it again. I swear I’ll never get the look on that cashier’s face out of my head as she tried not to laugh while my phone was playing that shit.”

 

“It was only supposed to be a onetime thing but Anita talked me into doing it a couple more times.”

 

“And I would have done it again,” Anita said as she leaned up to kiss Haven. “I’m so glad you decided to lighten up.”

 

“Me too.”


End file.
